Keyblade Wars
by Drayomi
Summary: When Kairi goes missing, Riku is goes out looking for her. But when Kingdom Sola's army gets completely destroyed by a man calling himself Ansem, the wise, strange things begin happening and Kingdom's began devising wars.


1

Mist filled the Kingdom of Sola. It was early in the afternoon but the mist made the sun not as strong as usual. The soldiers were in the castle, appealing to the king to prove; they were still good soldiers. Two men were on either side of the giant gate on the Kingdom walls to do their daily duty of watching for intruders or in coming merchants. No townsfolk were outside because they had all gone to watch the soldier's appeal.

" I wonder if any one has been kicked off the force yet, Cal?" One of the patrolling men asked the other.

"Probably. The King's standards have seemed to have went up after hearing of the battle between the Kingdom of Sakura and the Village of Rising." The other one replied.

"Just because he heard of the way they fought and the strength of which they fought."

Unknown to them, someone in a white cloak was standing a couple hundred metres away from the gate of the castle watching the men talk. The men talking could not see them because of the fog. The person began walking towards the gate. As soon as they were about a hundred metres from the gate, they pulled out a square piece of metal with a slit in the middle. Then they threw it like a ninja star up at the men on the gate. It swirled through the air with a whizzing sound.

"I am glad that we only patrol –"

"What is that sound?"

The men heard the whizzing sound and pulled out their staves. They then saw the metal square flying towards them. It missed the men and stabbed itself into the wall beside one of the men. He quickly grabbed it. He immediately noticed it opened from the slit in the middle, turning it into a metal rectangle with a scroll on it. He began to read it aloud:

_"Greetings the lovely Kingdom of Sola,_

_I am the great keyblade master: Ansem the Wise._

_I have noticed that you recently heard of the battle between the Kingdom of Sakura and the Village of Rising and realise your King have been having increasing standards for soldiers in his army. Today is seems, is the Day of Soldier Appeal and the King is keeping soldiers who meet his standards and kicking out soldiers who don't meet this standard. It also seems that he is holding auditions for men who want to join, after this appeal, which means his army will be stronger after today._

_It is a foggy day today and I know that this kingdom has fog for at least three days when it gets fog so tomorrow will still have thick fog like today. I believe new soldiers can be trained in a day or two so this fog will be here by the time that new soldiers are ready to fight, right?_

_I know that the King doesn't like fog and doesn't like his soldiers out in the fog but I have a proposal:_

_I, Ansem the Wise, challenge your King's whole army to a battle tomorrow at about this time, in front of the castle. I shall be waiting for the King's soldiers to come through those gates tomorrow and if I don't see them by sundown, I shall kill you, the patrol troops and I shall kidnap the youngest child of the king so his army better show._

_I hope that your King is wise and accepts this proposal because I can sneak into the castle without being seen, which I have done before when I placed that red dagger in front of the King's throne, a few days ago, during the brightest part of the morning. _

_Well, I hope I see the King's army strong and healthy tomorrow and don't they forget to bring weapons like swords and shields. I also hope your king has no hard feelings about it because it is only one man against his army._

_Thank you for reading my message and I hope you have a great sleep tonight. By the way, this battle is a test of my strength._

_Sincerely,_

_Ansem the Wise._

_P.S. – I am standing about one hundred yards from the gate at this very moment"_

"Huh?" He quickly said.

"_Fira!_"

The soldiers immediately turned around and pointed their staves. They quickly shot a flame that illuminated part the fog. They saw a glimpse of a white cloak.

"Hey!"

"_Thunder!_"

The white cloak quickly vanished into the fog as they began shooting lightning attacks. They stopped when they noticed the person was gone.

"First he sends us a crazy letter, then he shows up himself! Who is this guy?"

"I know! One man against an army? Are they crazy?"

"They must be! This is a test of my strength? Who do they think they are?"

"Well, we better show this to the King."

"Yes, of course."

They immediately jumped down the wall and began running to the castle.

"Patrol troop two, take our positions!"

"Yes, sir!"

Everyone in the room stopped as the doors swung open and the patrolmen came in. The King stood up from his throne.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He immediately bellowed.

"Sire, it is a very urgent message that we just received from an unknown man!"

The men quickly ran up to the King and handed him the letter. Everyone in the room was completely silent as the King read the letter. He suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably.

"One man! Against my army! Ha ha! That is funny!"

He suddenly looked at his army in the room.

"Get ready men! We are going to fight tomorrow! Get guards at my daughter's room! Now go!"

"They should be here by now." The person in the white cloak said as they waited in front of tree about a kilometre form the Kingdom Gate.

Even though it was foggy, they could see the bright lights from the kingdom.

"Well I guess it is time to take the princess."

They began to run towards the kingdom. The person stopped as the gates began to open and an army with full body armour and swords came out.

"We have come mysterious man! Now show yourself!" the king at top of the castle wall bellowed.

"Megan it is time." The king said to the woman in a dark purple cloak.

The woman immediately raised her hands and glowing golden orbs appeared. The orbs suddenly burst and the fog vanished revealing the white-cloaked person standing about a couple hundred metres away from the army of the Kingdom of Sola.

"Their he is! Charge my army!"

The army began to charge towards the cloaked person. The one in the cloak held out their hands and two oath keeper key blades appeared. They began running towards the army.

"Time to prove that I am strong!"


End file.
